1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus, and more particularly to a lock mechanism of an optical head carriage used in such a drive.
2. Related Background Art
In the optical disk apparatus, since information is recorded and reproduced by optical means, a linear voice coil motor is used to drive the optical head carriage, on which an optical system including an objective lens and drive means thereof are mounted, across tracks of a recording medium. It is equipped with a lock mechanism to suppress free movement of the carriage when the optical disk drive is inactive or during transportation in order to prevent damage due to the free movement of the carriage.
An example of a conventional carriage lock mechanism is shown in FIG. 1.
In the conventional lock mechanism, a rack 32 extends on a frame of the apparatus along a direction of movement a carriage 31, and a locking pawl 33 which meshes with the rack 32 is provided on a side of the carriage 31.
In an active state of the apparatus, the rack 32 is retracted so that the locking pawl 33 disengages from the rack 32, and in an inactive state of the drive or during transportation of the apparatus the rack 32 is brought to a position to engage with the locking pawl 33 so that the free movement of the carriage is inhibited.
However, since such a carriage lock mechanism is arranged along the direction of the movement of the carriage 31, it is not possible to arrange linear voice coil motors 36 on both sides of the carriage 31 and hence it is difficult to enhance a drive capability of the carriage 31.
Further, because of the locking pawl 33, the carriage 31 puts a restriction on mounting positions of parts which are to be mounted thereon.